Vor Sonnenaufgang
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Das Gefühl der absoluten Einsamkeit ist ihm immer fremd gewesen. Doch nun verwandelt sich die Einsamkeit immer mehr in einen ständigen Begleiter, immer dicht hinter ihm, im Dunkeln lauernd, auf die Nacht wartend. Bösartig lachend.


_Nix mir, nur die Idee!_

_Der Oneshot spielt nach dem Ende des 6. Bandes in Spinner's End._

* * *

_Schreie. Hastige Schritte. Dunkelheit. Kühler Nachtwind, der ihm entgegenschlägt, als er durch das Eingangstor nach draußen stürzt. Flammen. Gelächter, das so voller Hohn und Bosheit ist, dass es einem durch Mark und Bein geht. Jaulen. Noch mehr Schreie. Flüche, die unkontrolliert durch die Luft zischen. Stimmen, die ihn auffordern, schneller zu laufen. Keuchen. Und das schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, Angst und Verzweiflung, das sich seiner immer mehr bemächtigt…._

Schwer atmend erwacht er und blickt sich hastig im Raum um. Viel kann er nicht erkennen, da nur das fahle Licht des Mondes durch ein paar Ritzen des verbarrikadierten Fensters dringt.

Sein T-Shirt ist feucht, genau wie seine Stirn. Genau wie dieses Drecksloch, in dem er Unterschlupf gesucht hat. Genau wie seine Wangen, über die sich die letzte Träne ihren Weg bahnt.

Das Gefühl der absoluten Einsamkeit ist ihm immer fremd gewesen. Doch nun verwandelt sich die Einsamkeit immer mehr in einen ständigen Begleiter, immer dicht hinter ihm, im Dunkeln lauernd, auf die Nacht wartend. Bösartig lachend. Er schaudert.

Dabei ist er nicht allein. Es ist jemand hier. Draco kann hören, wie er durch das verkommene Haus geht. Suchend, obwohl es nichts mehr zu finden gibt.

Langsam steht er auf und riskiert einen Blick durch eine der größeren Ritzen zwischen den Holzbrettern, die über das Fenster genagelt wurden.

Nur schemenhaft kann er einige kleine, nicht viel weniger heruntergekommene Häuser sehen. Mit Bewohnern, von denen er nicht einmal weiß, ob sie überhaupt existieren. Er darf nicht hinaus. Noch nicht.

Er wendet den Blick ab, viel Interessantes gibt es da draußen nicht zu sehen.

Schließlich öffnet er die Tür seiner Kammer und geht zaghaft nach draußen. Zaghaft wäre früher kein Wort gewesen, um ihn zu beschreiben, doch die Dinge ändern sich. Menschen ändern sich. Und so war es auch mit seinem derzeitigen Mitbewohner. Wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher ist, ob es wirklich Severus ist, der sich verändert hat, oder die Art, wie Draco ihn nun sieht.

Ihn und Severus hat immer etwas verbunden. Draco wagt sogar, in Gedanken das Wort „Vertrauen" zu verwenden, wenn er an ihn denkt. Doch er ist sich sicher, dass er ihn nun für immer mit anderen Augen sehen wird.

Schließlich hat er jemanden getötet. Vor seinen Augen. Und es war nicht irgendjemand. Es war Albus Dumbledore. Snapes Vorgesetzter, langjähriger Begleiter, Vertrauter, wenn nicht sogar Freund.

Er hat getan, was er nicht geschafft hat. Und diese Tatsache ist wie eine Kluft, die zwischen dem Jungen und dem Mann entstanden ist, und immer breiter zu werden scheint.

Und trotzdem ist Severus Dracos einziger Begleiter. Der einzige Kontakt zu einem anderen Menschen.

In den letzten Tagen hat Draco oft den Drang verspürt, irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten mit ihm auszutauschen. So zu tun, als wäre, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, alles - zumindest halbwegs - normal.

Doch er bringt es nicht über sich. Allein bei der Vorstellung daran kommt er sich lächerlich vor. Wie kann in diesen Zeiten irgendetwas belanglos sein? Selbst wenn er etwas Derartiges sagen wollte, würde ihm vermutlich nichts einfallen. Sein Kopf ist zu voll von Dingen, die von Belang sind.

Schließlich bleibt er vor dem winzigen Wohnzimmer stehen und lugt vorsichtig hinein. Severus sitzt an dem kleinen Tisch am Kamin, seine Hände liegen gefaltet auf dem Tisch. Er blickt geradeaus, und Draco fragt sich, was er ansieht. Vermutlich starrt er nur ins Leere. Sie beide tun das in letzter Zeit oft.

Draco räuspert sich leise und tritt über die Türschwelle.

„Du solltest noch etwas schlafen, Draco," schnarrt Severus ohne ihn anzusehen. Er fixiert weiterhin seinen Blick auf die Wand vor ihm.

„Ich…kann nicht," kommt die leise Antwort und Draco will sich für seine Schwäche schlagen. Er hasst Severus dafür, dass er – zumindest nach außen hin – so distanziert, kühl und unberührt wirken kann. Draco denkt kurz an Zeiten zurück, in denen er das auch noch gekonnt hat. Diese Erinnerung kommt ihm wie ein Traum vor, ein Traum von einem anderen, besseren Leben.

Schließlich überwindet er seine Unsicherheit und nimmt auf einem der Stühle Platz. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich in der Gegenwart seines Hauslehrers einmal so unwohl fühlen würde.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen," sagt Severus plötzlich in die Stille hinein und wendet seinen Blick nun doch Draco zu, der fühlt, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht entweicht.

Bevor er fragt, um was es geht, versucht Draco, in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen. In ihnen liegt Erschöpfung und – kann es sein? – leichte Besorgnis. Draco hat einen Verdacht.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragt er schließlich leise und kann jetzt schon fühlen, wie es immer kälter um sein Herz wird. In der jetzigen Situation bedeuten Nachrichten des Dunklen Lords nichts Gutes für ihn.

„Er will dich sehen. Morgen," antwortet Severus und senkt seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte. Draco will, dass er ihn ansieht. Er will in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass es nicht so schlimm werden wird. Er will jemanden, der ihm Halt gibt. Doch da verlangt er zu viel.

Allein die Meidung seines Blickes sagt Draco, dass es keine Hoffnung gibt. Er wird nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Ob er sterben wird, weiß er nicht.

Draco bemerkt, dass er leicht zittert. Seine rechte Hand, die auf dem Tisch liegt, zuckt unkontrolliert, und er will nicht, dass Severus seine Schwäche sieht, also platziert er sie auf seinem Oberschenkel.

„Er ist wütend," murmelt Severus plötzlich und Draco unterdrückt den Drang, laut aufzuschluchzen. Zu Keuchen. Irgendetwas zu tun, das ein Zeichen seiner Furcht ist.

Severus sieht ihn immer noch nicht an. Draco hasst ihn dafür. Er will ihn anschreien, ihn am Kragen packen und schütteln, ihn verfluchen. Dafür, dass er ihm keinen Mut zuspricht, dass er einfach nur dasitzt, dass er ihn nicht gezwungen hat, Dumbledore zu töten, sondern es stattdessen selbst getan hat.

„Wird er mich töten?", stellt Draco nun die Frage, die er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte. Doch er hofft, dadurch eine Reaktion bei Severus hervorzurufen. Anfangs reagiert dieser nicht, doch dann hebt er den Blick. Die Reaktion ist da.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht," gibt Severus zurück und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Und da ist er endlich, der kleine Funken Zuversicht in seinem Blick.

Draco hofft.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich würde mich über ein Kommi freuen! :)_


End file.
